Play for Me
by Seylin
Summary: AU. AU. After being kicked out of his hotel room, Alec sits out in the hallway playing his guitar. He had no idea anyone could hear him until a gorgeous man demands that he stop. Slash.


**Title**: Play for Me  
**Author**: Seylin  
**Summary**: AU. After being kicked out of his hotel room, Alec sits out in the hallway playing his guitar. He had no idea anyone could hear him until a gorgeous man demands that he stop.  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairing**: Magnus/Alec, Jace/Simon  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Mortal Instruments in any way, shape or form.

* * *

_I find everything I thought I lost before_

_I found out there's no such thing as a miracle_

_You hid your skeletons when I had shown you mine_

Alec sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and scratched out two of the lyrics he had just written in the worn notebook he always carried around with him. He would probably come back to them eventually, but right now they just didn't feel right. Just to be sure he strummed out a few cords on the guitar in his lap for each of the lyrics. He never had been the music man in this band, he was the lyrics man, but sometimes he would hear a few cords and would write them down to give Simon something to work with.

A curse and thud in the hallway, followed by loud laughter drew him out of his thoughts. Alec glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly 1:30am. Moments later he heard the key card slip into the electronic lock and the door opened to reveal a grinning Jace. Behind Jace, Simon leaned heavily on the door frame. Alec knew the look that Simon was giving Jace and he closed his notebook before Jace could speak.

"You dun mind Al?"

Alec grimaced. Jace only called him "Al" when he was drunk. "Why would I?" He muttered as he got to his feet. "Why you don't just room together is beyond me."

"Gotta—"

"Keep up appearances, yeah, whatever," Alec finished for him. Holding his guitar by the neck in one hand and his notebook in the other, Alec heading out the door, letting his shoulder hit Simon roughly. It had little effect though since his bandmate was too drunk to care. Simon just grinned at him and shut the door after putting the Do not Disturb sign on the handle. Alec stared at the door for a moment before he looked up at the ceiling.

What to do now? If Simon had given him the key to the room he shared with Jordan, Alec could have crashed there. But he hadn't. Alec imagined that the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. Jordan was out with his girlfriend and wouldn't be back until morning since her apartment was only about an hour away. He could go down to the lobby but did he really want to risk the wayward reporter catching him sleeping in the lobby and asking questions? Not likely.

Inwardly cursing his band mates, Alec slid down the wall, stretching his long legs out in front of himself and settled his guitar back in his lap. He opened the notebook to his side and clicked the pen so it would be ready. He tried to ignore the groans and squeaking he could hear coming from inside the room. Maybe he would work on the skeletons lyric… Alec sighed and started to play the cords again.

At some point, his head fell back against the wall and he closed his eyes but his fingers kept playing. He lapsed into playing songs that were already written and then back to the cords that played through his head. Alec had no idea he wasn't alone in the hallway until someone cleared their throat. Alec jumped, blinking quickly to wake himself up from the half asleep state he had fallen into. As his heart calmed down, he looked up and his mouth fell open slightly.

Above him stood a gorgeous man, with messy black hair, wearing nothing more than a pair of black, silk sleeping pants that rode extremely low on his slim hips. Well…he also wore a very unhappy expression on his face, his arms crossed over his chest added to that. "Are you done?" The voice was accented just slightly, perfectly.

Alec blinked again. "I—what?"

The other man rolled his eyes, which in the light looked golden, but Alec knew that didn't make sense. "I asked, are you done." Now the man nudged Alec's guitar with his toe. "You've been playing this thing out here since 3am."

"1:30, actually."

"And I came down to tell you to shut the fuck up."

"I'm sorry…I didn't know there was anyone else on this floor."

"Above actually."

Alec's eyebrows drew together in confusion. This wasn't the nicest hotel ever but he really doubted he was playing loud enough to be heard through floors and walls. The other man must have seen this because he sighed and pointed to the vent that was between himself and Alec.

"That must lead right into my room."

"Oh, well sorry, I'll stop. What time is it anyway?" Alec questioned.

"Nearly 5."

Alec groaned. Neither Jace nor Simon would be awake for another few hours and he hadn't thought to grab his room key before leaving. He guessed he could go down to the lobby now…the free breakfast would be starting soon. He wasn't aware that the other man had started to walk away but then turned and was staring at him again.

"Do you even have a room at this hotel?"

"What?" Alec looked toward the other man. "Of course I do!" He replied pointing across the hall.

"Then why aren't you sleeping in there?"

Alec blushed. "My bandmate…has company."

"And he kicked you out?" Alec nodded. "Sounds like an asshole."

"What! No—he's not, he just…" Alec couldn't think of a way to really defend Jace.

"An asshole. Well, c'mon then." Alec continued to sit on the floor, blinking at the man in confusion. "You look like you need some sleep and as annoyed as I am with you, I'm not about to leave you out in the hallway like your asshole bandmate did, so come on, you can share my bed."

"Sh—share your bed?!" Alec's voice cracked. The other man grinned, and when he did it made him even more handsome.

"Are you opposed to that sweet pea?"

Words failed Alec as he continued to stare. The other man must have gotten tired of waiting for a reaction because he walked back to him and took the guitar away. That got a reaction, "Hey!"

"This will be in my room; I'll leave the door open when you decide to come up."

"I don't even know your name!"

"It's Magnus, Magnus Bane." This was said with a grin and a wink which had Alec blushing. "Don't take long sweet pea, I expect you to play for me some more."

Alec stared after him in disbelief; somehow he didn't think that last comment had anything to do with his guitar…

* * *

A/N: The songs that the lyrics at the beginning are, in order: "Pieces" by RED, "Shot Heard round the World" by Boys Like Girls, and "Powerless" by Linkin Park.


End file.
